muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Place stage shows
Stage shows that have been performed at the Sesame Place theme park, which opened in Langhorne, Pennsylvania in 1980. Stage shows ''Big Bird & Company Musical Review'' (1989 to 1992) Big Bird & Company Musical Review was a musical show featuring Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Prairie Dawn and the Honkers. Musical numbers included "Hello," "A Very Simple Dance," "Doin' the Pigeon," "Hip to Be Square," and "The Wheels on the Car." ''The Perils of Miss Prairie'' (1994) The Perils of Miss Prairie was a stage show presented at Sesame Place in the summer of 1994. The Sesame Street characters star in a musical show in which Oscar the Grouch threatens to take away Prairie Dawn's ice cream parlor. Elmo helps save the day. The show title was a nod to the 1914 silent film serial The Perils of Pauline. ''Bert and Ernie's Island Vacation'' (1994) The Perils of Miss Prairie ran during the mid-90s and starred Bert, Ernie and friends as they put on a play about the duo's island adventures. In addition to Bert and Ernie, the show featured Big Bird, Elmo, Grover, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, the Count and Oscar. Songs included the "Sesame Street Theme" and a medley of "One Banana" and "Day-O." ''Makin' Music, Makin' Friends'' (1996) ''I Can Do It'' (1996 to 1997) ''Elmo's World Live!'' (2001 to 2006, 2011 to 2014) Elmo's World Live!, based on the popular Elmo's World segment from Sesame Street, opened at Sesame Place in 2001. In the first version of Elmo's World Live! (2001-2006), Elmo explored the concept of dance -- what can and cannot dance, and especially the many different types of dance. Selected guests in the audience were able to join Elmo on stage with his friends Dorothy and Mr. Noodle's Nephew. As of 2005, there had been over 3,500 performances of the show. http://www.sesameplace.com/sesame/pa/parkinfo_4themedia_2005_pressrelease.aspx?PRID=4 In 2007 the show was revamped, with a new script and theme: fish. This version of Elmo's World Live was used from 2011 to 2014. ''Oscar's Big Game Show'' (2002 to 2005) Oscar's Big Game Show is a stage show at Sesame Place that stars Oscar the Grouch in an interactive game show. "Oscar's Big Game Show" features contestants chosen from the audience to compete on stage in various games. Also appearing are Big Bird and Sal the Trashman (played by a live-actor). The show opened in 2002 and was held daily at the Paradise Theater on Sesame Island. Image:Oscarsshow.jpg ''Gotta Dance'' (2005 to 2006) Gotta Dance is a music and dance performance show held in the Paradise Theater on Sesame Place's Sesame Island. Children’s recording artist David Jack returned to Sesame Place in 2005 and 2006 for a new show that co-stars Big Bird and Zoe. Jack and the Sesame Street characters get visitors to join them in dancing to different songs while teaching viewers new dance moves and styles. ''Elmo's World Live! - Fish'' (2007 to 2010) Elmo’s World Live!, based on the popular Elmo's World segment from Sesame Street, opened at Sesame Place in 2001. In 2007 the show was revamped, with a new script. In the updated version of Elmo's World Live! (2007-present), Elmo explores the concept of fish with his friends Dorothy and Mr. Noodle's Nephew. This version of Elmo's World Live ended in 2010 and was changed back to Dancing in 2011. ElmosWorldLive.JPG ''Abby Cadabby's Treasure Hunt'' (2007 to 2011) Abby Cadabby's Treasure Hunt is a musical show which premiered in May 2007 at Sesame Place. In the show, Abby Cadabby and her friends — Elmo, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Grover and Oscar the Grouch — search for the key to a magical talking treasure chest. Along the way they encounter many strange and magical items — including a singing tree, a rhyming rock, and a shouting toucan. The show premiered at SeaWorld in 2008 under the title "Elmo and Abby's Treasure Hunt." File:TreasHunt.JPG|Abby Cadabby, Grover, Elmo, Rosita and Cookie Monster in "Abby Cadabby's Treasure Hunt". ''Big Bird's Beach Party'' (2004 to 2009) Big Bird's Beach Party was a stage show presented at Sesame Place during the summer season at the Big Bird Theater, until 2009. The Sesame Street characters, along with their human friend, Jamie, decide to go to the beach for an impromptu party. While there, Telly faces his fear of the water. The show included more characters than any other show in the park. The show first opened in the summer of 2004. The show is currently being performed at SeaWorld. Beachparty.jpg Bigbirdbeachparty.jpg ''Elmo Rocks!'' (2010 to 2016) Elmo Rocks! opened at Sesame Place in 2010. The show starred Elmo, Zoe, Cookie Monster, Bert and Ernie. The musical show, features the transformation of the Sesame Street cast into "The Rockin' Elmo Band." The show replaced Big Bird's Beach Party and took place in the Monsterpiece Theatre (formerly known as Big Bird Theater). The show was replaced by the Magic of Art. Elmo-Rocks.jpg Elmo Rocks Tweetphoto.jpg|Pre-season performance. ''Let's Play Together! (2012-2018) Let's Play Together opened at Sesame Place in 2012. The show stars Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Grover, Rosita, Bert, and Ernie. Show description: The show was removed from the parks website before the start of the 2019 season. Songs: "The Elmo Slide," "Elmo's Got the Moves," "Shake Your Head One Time," "Muevete," "A Very Simple Dance," "Rhyme Time," "Friendship" ''Elmo the Musical - Live! at Sesame Place'' (2014-Present) Elmo the Musical - Live! at Sesame Place!, based on the segment Elmo the Musical from Sesame Street, opened at Sesame Place in May of 2014. The show stars Elmo, Cookie Monster, Velvet, and a couple of chickens. The show was written and directed by John Tartaglia, with musical direction by Michael Shawn Lewis.Gables Grove Productions page Songs: "Imagine That," "Me Lost Me Cookie," "I Get Around," "One Little Star" The Magic of Art The Magic of Art premiered on April 30, 2016 at Sesame Place. The show starts Abby, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Telly and Grover. Songs: Magic of Art, Power of Yet!, Elmo’s Ducks, Me Want It!, ABC Hip Hop, Don’t Give Up!, Magic of Art (Reprise) and Make Your Own Art magic of art 1.jpg magic of art 2.jpg magic of art 3.jpg magic of art 4.jpg magic of art 5.jpg The Count's Halloween Spooktacular stage shows (seasonal only) ''Countdown to Halloween'' (2005 to 2013) Countdown to Halloween is a Halloween show that premiered in 2005 as part of Sesame Place's annual Halloween event, Count's Halloween Spooktacular! Countdown to Halloween is a show about an unusual Halloween night with Count von Count. Audiences are treated to seeing classic Sesame Street characters singing and dancing about pumpkins, bones, and having a party. CountSpook.JPG CountSpook2.JPG countdown to halloween.jpg The_Not-Too_Spooky_Howl-o-ween_Radio_Show_2.jpg ''Elmo's World Live! - Halloween Show'' (2009 to 2013) For Halloween 2009, as part of "The Count’s Halloween Spooktacular," Sesame Place introduced the Elmo's World Live! Halloween Show. According to the Sesame Place website: "Today Elmo is thinking about Halloween! Join Elmo, Mr. Noodle and Dorothy as they explore this fun, fantastic holiday. This interactive show encourages audience participation as children will pretend to be a ghost, help Mr. Noodle decide what Halloween costume to wear this year and join Elmo as he learns all about scarecrows. Filled with songs, surprises and special effects, Elmo’s World Live – Halloween Show will transport Sesame Place guests into Elmo’s world of make-believe." 3961127222_55f75a4fb6.jpg ''The Not-Too-Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show!'' (2010 to present) The Not-Too-Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show! was introduced in 2010. In the Halloween-themed show, Count von Count serves as the master of "scare-emonies" on an old-time radio show. With help from his Sesame Street friends — Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Zoe, Grover, Oscar and Elmo — The Count produces a not-too-spooky Halloween radio show. The WSME Howl-o-ween show features, song and dance numbers, comedy sketches with Elmo and Oscar, magical surprises from Abby Cadabby and a cooking segment with Cookie Monster that goes awry. The show ends with a special performance of Michael Jackson's “Thriller.” The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 1.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 3.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 4.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 5.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 6.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show elmo thriller.jpg ''Who Said Boo?!'' (2014 to present) ''Elmo the Musical—Halloween!'' (2014 to present) Elmo's World Live! Christmas (seasonal only until 2014) The show was replaced by Elmo the Musical: Christmas in 2014. Studio shows ''The Wild Duckie Chase'' (1989 to 1997) The Wild Duckie Chase was a studio stage show at Sesame Place. The show first opened at the park in 1989, and closed in 1997 when it was replaced with The Amazing Adventures of Elmo and Zoe. The show used audience participation to put selected visitors in a "movie" with the Sesame Street cast. Audience members were selected and asked to act out, what would appear like random and abnormal actions in front of a green screen, and the audience. At the end of the show, the filmed actions of the participants were used in a movie shown to the audience. By mixing the prescribed actions with pre-taped appearances of the Sesame Street Muppets and cast via chroma-key, the guests appeared to be "interacting" with the characters, sets and plot, taking advantage of the previously mysterious actions the participants were asked to perform. Participants of the show were able to purchase a souvenir copy of their Sesame Street "appearance" on VHS after the show. The plot took the participants on a search for Ernie's lost Rubber Duckie, meeting many Sesame Street characters along the way and traveling to many exotic locations. ''The Amazing Adventures of Elmo and Zoe'' (1997 to 2000) The Amazing Adventures of Elmo and Zoe was an attraction at Sesame Place that first opened in 1997 (replacing The Wild Duckie Chase). The show used audience participation to put visitors in a "movie" with the Sesame Street cast. Audience members were selected and asked to act out apparently random and abnormal actions in front of a green screen. At the end of the show, the videotaped actions of the participants were used in a "movie" shown to the audience. By mixing the prescribed actions with pre-taped appearances of the Sesame Street Muppets and cast via chroma-key, the guests appeared to be "interacting" with the characters, sets and plot. Participants were able to purchase a souvenir copy of their Sesame Street "appearance" on VHS after the show. Sources See also *SeaWorld stage shows *Busch Gardens stage shows __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Place Attractions Category:Sesame Street Stage Shows Category:Game Shows